


Once Upon a Dream

by XenoEmblem4TW



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chrobin - Freeform, Chrobin Week 2020, Disney Parody, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW
Summary: A prince is spellbound, sleeping soundly as lies in wait. For all shall be well. "With True love's kiss the spell shall break."
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For Chrobinweek2020 Day 1: Fairytales!
> 
> Based on my favorite Disney movie as a child, Sleeping Beauty.

Footsteps could be heard rushing up the stairs, a young prince climbed his way up into the tower where another lay sleeping peacefully. 

Under the spell of an evil sorcerer, Prince Robin of Plegia lay undisturbed, untouched by the elements outside. Awaiting his true love to come and wake him up from his sleep.

Prince Chrom of Ylisse, finally came up to the top of the tower, looking around before spotting his love resting on the bed. His love wore a veil and signature Plegian spiked crown upon his head. The Prince was adorned in beautiful black and purple robes. One hand resting upon his chest holding gently a beautiful purple rose. 

The other prince gently walked up to the bed. Smiling gently as he held the other in his sight. Leaning down, Prince Chrom gently placed a kiss upon the others lips. 

Prince Robin’s eyes fluttered open. A smile touched his face as he gazed sweetly upon his savior’s eyes for the first time since their meeting in the forest. 

* * *

As the crowds woke up and the spell was lifted, the kingdom awoke from their spell induced sleep, unaware of the events that had happened around them.

Joyful celebrations had begun, the celebration of a royal reunion and marriage had begun.

* * *

Hand in hand the two princes walked down the stairs. 

Prince Chrom bowing to the other as he held out his hand for the other to take.

Smiling softly, a sight that brought tears and happiness to all, Prince Robin took the other’s hand.

Both taking the floor as they danced a waltz. 

Lavender and Blue mixed together in swirls and sparkles as they danced. 

The atmosphere lifted with the joy and celebrations of those around them.

As they danced the day away, nothing else could ruin this moment which both kingdoms had yearned for.

For the two princes this was just the beginning of more joy to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Like usual I tend to write things for Chrobinweek the day of the prompts, but I wasn't sure what to write for this one since Awakening is technically already in a Fairytales setting already but I wanted to make it special.. I got inspired by @PlegianBookworm's art which was the lovely image within the fic here as you can see. *Thanks for letting me use it!*
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. If you want more wholesome art check out their Twitter! They have super cute art, and probably more to come for the other prompts. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more from me and leave a comment or kudos! It gives me more motivation and ideas seeing people like these! 
> 
> The real inspiration for this though came from Birdy (@PlegianBookworm) though so equal credit for this fic also goes to them!


End file.
